nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Patagonian War of Independence
The Patagonian War of Independence is a conflict between several groups in South America and the Frankish Kingdom of Argentina. It is a war characterized by asimetric warfare and meager economic systems based on serfdom (in the case of Argentina) and a survival economy (in the case of the rebels). It took place in the former territories of the Federal Republic of Patagonia, a territory mostly striped from infraestructure and resources. The war started in 17 aR (Patagonian Calendar) after the Frankish Army invaded Argentina. Soon the war changed its nature as the general of the Franks, General Fredegund, crowned herself Queen of Argentina, and after forming an alliance with the North Andes Alliance marched south, defeating the South Atlantic Treaty Organization and destroying the Federal Republic of Patagonia. The Patgaonian Territory was almost completely destroyed, except for some ports in the Atlantic and the area just north of the Magellan Strait. It´s population was nearly wiped out or imprisoned, used either as slave force in Patagonia, serfs in Argentina or introduced into the army as slave soldiers. The remaining population in the territory has remained hidden, forming the resistance groups or staying out of the conflict. As of December of 23 AR, the war evolved from scattered forces carrying out spontaneous attacks on patrols into an organized conflict, were the forces formed armies with political aims and military objectives, acquiring weaponry and gear through trade, donations or production and purchase of the resources in the occupied territories. The War contributed to the Argentine Revolution, considered an extension of the War. After simultaneous attacks on Patagonian border areas, manly held by the so-called Kingdom of North Patagonia, the organizations south of it entered in a state of panic. The gathering of a massive army in El Bolsón led to the Battle of the Río Manso, in which the Frankish Forces descimated the rebels. The Kingdom of North Patagonia surrundered and its leader, Ismael Kuvic, was incarcerated. Following the defeat, the Patagonian Rebels fled the area, as Frankish Forces advanced and took over the territory, establishing colonies, industrial complexes, military bases and slave camps. The war ended in November of that year when the last remnants of the rebels trying to flee to the Falkland Islands were captured in Rio Gallegos, most of them being executed. Origins The War, while affected by events previous to the Invasion of the Franks, in order to divide the Independence Movement, starts right after the fall of Puerto Carrera and the end of the Federal Republic of Patagonia. Seventeen years after the establishment of the Republic of West Patagonia the Frankish Empire invaded Argentina through Buenos Aires. The region united against this threat, and within hours the Empire ended its campaign, however independant forces lead by the self-proclaimed Queen Fredegund I of Argentina continued their advance, and through an alliance by marriage with the Kingdom of Salta, Fredegund managed to occupy Argentina, defeat Santiago and force it to stay out of the war, and invade Patagonia. The army of both Fredegund and Salta assulted Puerto Carrera and defeated the Patagonian Army. The territory of Patagonia was nearly depopulated in the following 27 months, and the remains of the Army either fled south, joining the survivors that would found the Republic of Magallanes and Tierra del Fuego, or went underground, eventually joining the mercenary groups that would form links in Chile and Mendoza, and later form the Independence Movement. Full Insurgent operations started three years after the destruction of Puerto Carrera (3 APC) with an attack on a train near Comodoro Rivadavia credited to the Glacial Guard. However, the year earlier protests against the religious persecution caused a massive riot by the aberolians in Patagonia. The rebellion was suffocated in little time and left a whole of 490 deaths, mostly civilians. Added to this, raids and attacks on the fleeing Patagonians starting from 0 APC lead to a series of engagements in Magallanes that are not an actual part of this war. After the attack on the Train (leading to the death of the Duke of Comodoro Rivadavia), the Glacial reorganized and aided an open rebellion in Mendoza against the High Duke of Cuyo. The rebellion, not part of this war, was defeated, but contributed to the formation of larger rebel cells and organized resistance. Rebel Groups Kingdom of North Patagonia The Northern Patagonian Strip constitudes a territory roughly 100 kms south of Bariloche and the Negro River. The territory is the only area in Patagonia with allowed infraestructure and investment form the Arrian Kingdom of Argentina. Local nobility is shared between Franks (taking the higher tiers or rank) and Patagonians. The area is highly agriculutal-centered. As the conflict in the south increased in 5 APC, the local Patagonian Nobles grew in unrest. Cruel and harsh sanctions against families losing the blood feuds that ensued across Argentina that year led to displeasment with the Queen, that would later take to her ruling powers being trasferred to High Duke Sigebert I. As this change happened, the Frankish Nobility uncertain of the chain of command and the general disaprooval of the Kingdom´s justice headed the region in to a civil war that actually falls into the Cathegory of an Independence War. Count Ismael Kuvic (previous Prime Minister of Patagonia) was arised as King of the North Patagonian Kingdom, and attacked the Frankish holdings in the strips. This force had great power in the whole area from the Pacific to the Atlantic, but it had to fight on an extensive front while keeping a watch on the southern border over the movements of the UHT, later reorganized as the Free Patagonian Republic. Free Patagonian Republic Also known as the Glacial Guard and he Revolutionary Army of Patagonia, the FPT is formed after the RAP joined a large band of Aberolians and Christians north of the Taitao Peninsula, prompted by the Pro-Arrian laws relaunched by the Queen by late 4 APC. Prior to this, the RAP had carried out operations in Cuyo (were it was formed), Puerto Montt, Aysén, Cochamó and Yelcho. Weeks after it was formed, it elected Emilio Beckdorf as leader of the group and launched a campaign across the Chubut River, siezing control of a large amount of territory and oil field within. The FPR, contrary to the northern Kingdom of Patagonia, believes in a republican system, while under a military structure. It allowed the civilians to carry out trade and certain civil rights, with courts being civilian-based. It´s de iure capital was in José de San Martín east of the Patagonian Andes, but its core population grouped around the ruins of Puerto Chacabuco, in the Pacific, were oil trade and importations of supplies and weaponry takes place. Aberolian Nation The Aberolian Nation should be considered a Theocratic Republic. After the fall of the Aberolian Empire (18 APC) the Aberolian religion was harshly chased by some Patgaonian Governments. Prior to the war, the Aberolians were allowed to reform their church, however this happened only months before the Frankish Victory, and led to a general rage against the new Queen. The Aberolians launched a rebellion the next year, but it was defeated. Most of them took refuge in the Ice Fields. Both Ice fields provided perfect isolation and the aberolians, masters in Water and Ice Bending, managed to stay independant from both political and cultural infuence. Both groups, north and south, united under a great union known as the Aberolian Nation, forming close alliances with minor groups, the Fitz Roy Rangers and the Paine Windtalkers. It denied passage to some royal patrols, leading to minor confrontations that then escalated in a full state of war. However, it´s military assets were spread between north and south, as some aberolian families had clashes with settlers from Magallanes. Republic of Magallanes and Tierra del Fuego Magallanes and Tierra del Fuego had been fighting against the Kingdom for the longest time, but only stayed independant from the Franks and defending their people, not trying to claim the territory back. After the fall of Puerto Carrera about a 23% of the Patagonian military that survived fled south, joining in a controled retreate to Magallanes. For the following two years, Frankish expeditions that attempted to take control of Magallanes failed to maintain such territory and only managed to keep Río Gallegos. South of the Strait, a dictatorship was established and organized a militarized society for civilians and military alike. The survivors of Magallanes lived between raiding seasons and peaceful times, either retreating south to the Darwin Ranges to avoid execution, capture, enslavement or biological harnessing by the Frankish Raids, or moving north of the Strait when the situation became more calm, usually after winters. It clashed mostly with Río Gallegos, managing to earn stalemates and damage the peripherial infraestructure of the city. The RTFM was armed with nuclear silos, kept hidden in the Darwin Mountains. Development of the Conflict The War went on from 3 APC with sporadic attacks, often related to the Argentine Civil Conflict between the Monarchists/Pro Frankish and the Republicans/Pro Independence. Patagonian exhiles aided these groups in some campaigns, managing to form networks that would lead to the forming of the modern groups. The Arauco Civil War contributed int eh same way, and many of the current fighters are veterans of that war. In 6 APC the ERePat returned to Patagonia after a campaign in Arauco, Puerto Montt and Cochamó. The group moved south and scattered once crossing the border into the uninhabited area. <<'''TO BE UPDATED '''By December 6APC, the Magellanic Republic launched an assault on the northern shore of the Strait, and occupied the area between Punta Arenas and Puerto Natales, starting production of food and feeding of cattle, as usual. Some skirmishes took place near Rio Gallegos, the closest frankish stronghold. A major clash took place in January 26th near Pali Aike. The area is a occupied by a granite quarry with serfs working for the franks. Some serfs ran to Río Gallegos while others stayed and captured the landowners, who were tied and given to the rebels. One thousand fighters occupied the quarry and some of the landowners were executed. Later that day Río Gallegos answered with the deployment of their air force and bombing the area, while a batallion advanced on the quarry. The battle ended in a stalemate. On January 7th the Chubut Campaign was launched by the UHT, formed days earlier. The attack was successfull in capturing a large area and securing a safe economic zone for development and produciton comodities, but failed ot seize Comodoro Rivadavia, the capital of Frankish domination of Patagonia. By January 15th the attack was halted and minor skirmishes take place every few days in the oil field areas west of Comodoro Rivadavia. Mid January saw a raise in unrest all over Argentina, in part motivated by the Chubut Campaign. The Northern Patagonian Strip revolted, and local dukes were attacked by counts and barons. The rebels secured the mountain passages and also areas of both shores. Chiloé is a close-quarter front and even foreign bases are endangered. Since August of 7APC Chiloe has been calmed, with only 3 air fighters being downed by the rebels and a rebel tank being destroyed near Chonchi. Trelew, in the Atlantic shore, in also seeing a fierce combat, and it has recently been renewed. The Northern Patagonian area, near Luis Beltrán and Choele-Choel has been besieged by the rebels, while Duke Egbert (main loyalist in the conflict) keeps his hold. In February 8th 4.000 Quimera fighters of the kingdom invaded the territory from Neuquén, breaking the siege and causing heavy casualties in the rebels. The Northern Patagonian Army retreated to Villa La Angostura, and for the next two months carried out a campaign of guerrilla warfare. Meanwhile, the Frankish outposts and garrisons in the south were overran by the rebels, and slowly but surely, the control of the rebel groups grew through the territory. In April 15th a detachment of Aberolian fighters engaged the army of the Tierra del Fuego Republic. The Battle of El Chaltén, while undecided, established the begining of a series of clashes and engagements between rebels, outsourced from the old feuds and differences in race, religion and political views. This led to the eventual collapse of the moral cohesion of the Northern Kingdom. In June 29th the Frankish Royal Guard led a simultanious attack on the northern outposts held by the Northern Kingdom. In four days it was a total retreat, and soon after the guerrillas north of Bariloche retreated to the city. In the west, an army besieged Puerto Montt and blockaded the Island of Chiloé. Bariloche was surrounded. South of the Kingdom, the rebels unified their forces in a common army, after the general panic was controled. In July 17th the Patagonian Union was born, and the rebel forces marched to break the siege of Bariloche. Two days later Puerto Montt was retaken by the Loyalists. The population was massacred. The States of the Mapuche in Arauco, engaged in a seemingly endless civil war, halted their efforts and condemned the attack on the city and the destruction of its population. A series of tensions rose and the Frankish Army answered by sending patrols across the borders. A series of skirmishes between both sides seemed to be the prelude to a new front in the war, but the city states bowed down their accusations, and even mapuche troops auxiliated the frankish war efforts. The Rebel Army approached Bariloche, and threatened the rear of the circle around it. With an opening made to the south, King Ismael I fled with a meager force to El Bolsón, leaving the population at the mercy of his enemy. About a 35% of the population was seized and driven north, while a 48% was exterminated. A trial was made on Kuvic when he was met by the rebels. He was declared guilty of treason against his people, and intead of executed, as suggested by many, he was charged with the command of a force in the coming battle. Both armies met in the Río Manso in September 1st. With a force of 60.000 troops, the Frankish engaged an impresive union of 75.000 Patagonian Soldiers. The battle extended through a theatre of about 300 kms from west to east, starting at the Cochamó village in the Pacific, climbing through the Manso River and into the Pampa until the area between Ingeniero Jacobacci and Maquinchao. By September 10th the Cochamó front had fallen back to the Puelo River, 17 kms south, and in September 11th the Patagonians lost the entrance to the valley, allowing the Frankish Army to threaten the line in the Manso River. In September 15th an offensive broke through the Patagonian center in the Villegas River, east of the Manso, and the whole line collapsed. King Ismael I was captured in the aftermath of the battle, while the Patagonians retreated and tried to regroup through the following fifteen days. Eventually the Patagonians advocated their efforts to protecting the civilians and attempting to weaken the enemy through the rather hostile territory, but with the late winter already dying, the Frankish forces had little problem in advancing. Of the many who were left behind, unable to carry on with the terrible march south, none was spared from execution, slavery or mutation, depending on the circumstances. It is estimated that in the process about 12.000 patagonians died or were captured. 47.000 escaped to Tierra del Fuego, however, and in November 3th a new line of defense was stablished in the Santa Cruz River, with the engagements starting the next day. Four days later the patagonians retreated to a second line across the eastern section of the Gallegos River, with the FOB placed in Santa Cruz. In the western flank a guerrilla warfare took place, along with some armoured divisions being used through the pampas. Many land mines and wire fences were placed by the Patagonian Civilians days before while moving south. The battle took a heavy toll this time, and for three days the Patagonians mantained the line, but lost it on November 11th a full retreat took place to an eventual 3rd line in the Magellan Strait, too wide to be crossed without air and naval support. However the directive of the Union chose for a less orthodox alternative. The Republic of Tierra del Fuego and Magallanes, now the host to the last rebels, had kept a stockpile of Patagonian nuclear warheads. They guessed that the enemy was unaware of this and would be surprised if stroke with such weapon. The war ended in a climatic way when the Patagonians released two nuclear barrages across their own country, allowing the civilians and surviving troops to take air transports through Patagonian territory, now reduced into a radioactive dusty wasteland, to the northern edge of the Mapuche Territory of Arauco, unable to stop them. Though many transport ships were destroyed in the process, 39.000 patagonians reached a safe location in the Blanquillo River, in the Maule Republic. However considered over by the time the warheads detonated, hostilities remained as the Frankish forces in North Patagonia chased the survivors. As the remaining rebels gathered in the valley, those able to fight made their efforts to keep the enemy away. Fort Walker, a Tarakian base in the Blanquillo valley, held a quantum stargate, which was eventually hacked by the rebels, creating an alternative escape route for the civilians and surviving fighters. The gate opened in November 17th, which the last fighter crossed it on Novemebr 20th, being closed from the other side right away. Thus, the Patagonian Exile began. Category:Patagonia Category:War Category:South America Category:Argentina Category:Chile Category:Wars